Quirked Lime
by Imyoshi
Summary: Heroes weren't allowed to abandon anything.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Kim Possible.

**Quirked Lime**

**By: Imyoshi**

Saving the world was her obsession. Compulsively powerful and she couldn't cure it. She couldn't—didn't want to.

It was _her _obsession_. _

_She ran in the classroom with books in hand and her hair less than perfect. The loud swing of the class door drew the attention of the entire room as she stumbled tiredly into her seat. _

"_Late again Miss Possible?" her professor asked with the entire room watching her._

"_Sorry, I had to do run off and stop this bank robber... and then my roommate decided that in the middle of fall was the perfect time to spring clean and move all my stuff around. And then_—"

"_Your trivial squabbles do not concern me." he cut in, stopping her repeated ramble. "Now, I'm sure you have today's assignment." _

_She forgot the assignment. _

College wasn't high school. It wasn't. The teachers—professors didn't care whether or not you participated; slack off for all they care. But then this left no room for wiggle room either. No makeup tests for stopping some lunatic from robbing an art museum or helping an old lady cross the street. Not like high school.

No. Definitely not like high school.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Kim groaned in her pillow, having recently returned from another mission at stopping Drakken from stealing the world's largest rubber band ball. Somehow the blue scientist managed to get that thing in his lair across Greenland._

_She had only just returned from that mission late at night and fell headfirst into bed, falling asleep instantly. _

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Sometimes she wondered why she had set such an annoying sound to play on her Kimmunicator in the morning._

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"_All right I'm up, I'm up!"_

_Oh yea, that's why._

It was harder.

The classes required more brain power than high school standards. More than she could give without being completely exhausted. And Kim gave a lot.

Chemistry, physics, math, political affairs, and English proved more than she could handle and far more challenging and time consuming to properly juggle without tripping on her own two feet. At desperate times she had to abandon one to get to the other.

And that didn't bold too well with her.

Heroes weren't allowed to abandon anything.

_Today was the day her English professor handed back their midterm papers._

"_A 'D'!" she cried, looking at her English essay in pure incredulity. No way was this her grade! Kim Possible didn't do bad grades._

_That was not an option._

_She silently waited until the end of class before confronting her English professor, having drowned out the rest of her class lecture in silence as she stared helplessly at her graded paper. _

_End of class, paper in hand, Kim stopped the professor before she could get out the room._

"_Excuse me Mrs. Beatles? Could I know what I did wrong on my paper?" _

_She turned, glancing at her student. "Ah yes. You didn't answer the question at all. I had a topic change a couple of weeks ago."_

_Time slowed, her brain ceased functioning. _

_Topic change? Topic change!_

"_What topic change!" Kim asked, scrunching up her paper._

_Miss Beatles seemed unfazed._

"_You ran out before I could discuss the topic change that day, something about stopping this mad golfer. Just be happy I didn't give you a zero for completely missing the point."_

_She left an almost empty room. _

It never got easier.

She wished it did. But it didn't.

Assignments and due dates stacked together ruthlessly. Professors said that they weren't there to babysit you. And the bad guys had seemed to up their game. It's like after high school the world around her got very real, very fast.

And she wasn't fast enough to keep up with it. Or maybe, she was just a bit too fast to begin with.

_For once after a mission she made it to class on time. _

_Satisfied with her new luck, Kim sighed in her chair, falling easier into it. _

_Beside her a random student tapped her shoulder to get her attention. _

"_Hey did you study for the test today?"_

_Kim sat up straighter in her chair._

"_There's a test today?" _

Sometimes she thought it got harder.

Of course she was just imagining things... right? Right?

_Don't pass out. Don't pass out. Don't. Pass. Out._

"_What?" Kim fell, leaning on the dean's desk. "You can't be serious?!"_

_The tall dressed middle aged man looked unconcerned. He eyed her, judging the lack of respect this young adult aired from his comfy chair. This wasn't the first time this has happened. And he knew for a fact it wouldn't be the last. _

"_Oh I'm very serious Miss Possible. As of the last 24 hours you have been placed on academic probation."_

"_How can this be?" she asked slightly trembling._

_The dean rested easier on his chair._

"_Usually it has something to do with grades."_

_Kim didn't believe it. "But sir, I get good grades." she reasoned. _

_He raised an eyebrow to her claim, pulling out a folder from a cabinet shortly after. The man leaned farther back in his chair, reading over the context of the lettering, ignoring the groveling stare from the young adult across from him._

"_Let's see here shall we," he started. "First you got a C- on your first math exam."_

"_I had to stop these robbers." Kim reasoned. "I didn't have time to study."_

"_What about being late to class on many multiple occasions?"_

"_The missions sometimes make me get home late and I sleep in sometimes."_

"_The failed chemistry exam?"_

"_I was busy stopping DNAmy."_

"_Your class experiment?"_

"_Left it at a villain's lair."_

_The man sighed, throwing the folder down on his desk. _

"_Miss Possible we can go on like this for next half hour but it's obvious what you must do. Either give up this hero work you do or drop out."_

_No room was left to discussion as the dean reminder her that she had class 5 minutes ago. _

It was her first time home since college started. She sat in the living room with the rest of the family nearby to hear her talk about how wonderful college has been. Only Ron who sat beside her could detect the hollow joy in her voice, but chose to move aside his curiosity for now.

However, hours later in her old bedroom with the rest of the family asleep, Ron came up to give her a surprise hug.

"What's this for Ron?" Kim asked smiling, wondering why he was giving her a hug after already giving everybody one downstairs.

"Because it looks like you need it," he told her, not letting go.

Kim tried to ignore the inviting warmth that blanket over her from the prolonged hug. "Ron... That's sweet and all, but I don't need a hug." She tried to push him off, but he pulled her closer.

"KP," he firmly held her.

Seconds later she didn't know why her knees gave out. They just did. And Kim wasn't completely sure that was a bad thing. Ron simply held her, taking a big amount of burden off her shoulders momentarily while Kim surrender to the embrace, burying her tired body as close as possible to his.

"..."

"Do you want me to rub your shoulders?"

"Please," she muffled in his shirt.

That shoulder rub led to a simple attempt of a cheek kiss for her appreciation. Be it her luck that Ron turned at the last second to come in contact with her lips. Only seconds passed in stunned silence before Kim grabbed Ron by the shirt and buried her lips between his wanting more.

Poor Ron remained too stunned to think before her tongue snaked in and all remote thought shut down for the remainder of the night.

_Somewhere in her oxygen deprived brain a single thought came to._

_She was doing this with Ron. Ron?! Not Ron who wasn't a boy, but Ron, Ron. She didn't remember him quite like this. _

_What happened to that lanky boy from her memories? When did he get these muscles her fingers found beneath his shirt? Was his jaw always this defined? How did she miss ever noticing how nice his messy blond hair was? Especially when running her fingers through it constantly. _

_And damn. Damn those eyes sent shivers down her spine._

_She seemed to forget Ron joined the football team during the senior year of high school just to prove Mr. Barkin wrong that he was in fact a man and to shut Bonnie up._

_And boy was Ron proving to be a man._

_She couldn't remember or care enough to figure how they got to her bed. Kim was just glad that she had her room sound proof a few years back when the Tweebs decided blowing up their experiments was a fun and loud annoying thing to do late at nights. _

_She barely questioned the removal of clothes. _

_She was a girl, a female. Obvious. He was a male, a strong male. Very obvious. They were friends, best friends. She was frustrated, aching everywhere. Her body burned in an quenchable thirst with want and he responded. Trust existed between the two. It was the basics of chemistry and the girl understood this very well, yet she was still failing that class._

_Go figure._

_Kimberly tried to question it harder. Why her best friend? Why Ron? But her focus got shot. Ron somewhere at sometime decided to play with her ear and run his hands on her—concentrate! Ignore his big hands playing with her_—_dammit!_

_Her will was strong._

_Oh!_

_But that not that strong._

_Gasp!_

_She'll figure it all out in the morning. _

_Moan!_

_Make it the afternoon. _

* * *

**Author Notes: **I'll be honest... I'm running out of fruits to use.


End file.
